


Truth or Dare

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Can you do one were the reader convinced the team to play truth or dare and Emily asks the reader truth or dare and the reader says dare and Emily immediately says kiss me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“Alright, alright. You gotta ask someone now, Emily.” Derek smirked.

The team (minus Hotch and Rossi) were sitting in a circle in Garcia’s office. You were in between cases, and the bosses were out doing a prison interview.

A smirk snuck onto Prentiss’ lips and she glanced at you. “(Y/N), truth or dare?” She asked, raising an eyebrow cheekily.

“Umm…” You bit your lip as you thought. Playing truth or dare with Emily was always  dangerous. “Dare.” You said bravely. Emily’s face lit up.

“I dare you to kiss me,” she blurted out almost immediately. Your eyes widened and you swallowed. Did she know you’d been harboring a secret crush on her? A million thoughts ran through your head as you sat there, a look of shock on your face. You realized the team was staring at you expectantly. You leaned over and cupped Emily’s cheek in your hand as you kissed her lips, closing your eyes as you did so. You could feel Prentiss smirking slightly as she kissed back.

Garcia shrieked out of joy and clapped a hand over her mouth as she grinned. Derek just chuckled and shook his head as Reid stared at the two of you, dumbfounded. JJ did her very best to hold back from bursting into applause. A couple weeks ago Emily had told JJ about her crush on you, and just a few short days later, you told JJ about your crush on Prentiss. She had suggested to play the game in the first place, knowing that it would finally get one of you to make a move on the other.


End file.
